The Situations Are Irrelevant Now
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: ReitaxOC, just pure M. Idk what happened here. It was just...there. And Reita's damn sexy so this is really all a girl could imagine.


"Wha-"

"Shh." Reita hushed her as he pushed her back against the door he'd just closed.

Miyu's eyes went wide as Reita ravaged her lips. She smirked, running her hands up his chest, her finger tips digging into his half-bare shoulders. He hissed as she brought her hands up to his hair, tugging a little as she looked at him with those fathomless eyes he loved so much.

She pushed him back before flipping their positions. He grinned devilishly as she trailed her fingers down, unbuttoning his vest and pushing it off his shoulders. She wound her arm around him and untied that silly nose band and let it fall to the floor. She reached up, forcefully pulling his head down to hers, their tongues mixing in a fierce kiss.

She gasped against his lips as he pushed his hands up the back of her shirt. She broke apart from the kiss, letting him pull the useless thing over her head. She kissed him shortly before deciding his shirt needed to go. Once she jerked it over his head, he groaned as she trailed kisses from his neck all the way down to his pecks and even lower, towards his abdomen. He moaned when her fingers worked to hastily unbutton his jeans.

He choked as she pulled them down, then working her way back up his body, teasing as her digits lingered at the seam of his boxers. He leaned forward, violently kissing her soft lips as she grinded her body against his.

_God. Why did she have to do this to him? She made him feel _everything _until he was completely desensitized. _

He gasped against her kiss as he hand slipped down his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his length and stroking it slowly, almost painfully. He leaned his head back, letting her bit and suck at his neck as her hand worked his lower region, touching all the right places.

"Mi-Miyu." He choked as she sped up her strokes.

She smiled as she pulled her hand out of his boxers, enjoying his grumbling of distaste. He slowly lowered his eyes to her as she stepped away from him. She looked so damn _tasty _in her bra and jeans. He locked eyes with her, once his eyes got done mentally devouring her body. She bit her lip sensually as she reached down, unbuttoning her jeans and pushing the denim down. She kicked them off before lowering herself back on the bed.

He somehow kept his self from drooling, frozen in his place as she leaned her head back on the mattress, arching her back and working her own fingers between her skin and her panties. She moaned as she pushed a finger inside herself, then two, her face displaying all the pleasure she was giving herself.

Then those fiery eyes looked up to catch Reita's, _watching _her. She smirked and pulled her fingers out of herself. She placed her two wet fingers in her mouth, licking up her mess before motioning for him to come to her.

He walked over to her, an evil smile on his lips as she spread her legs. He placed himself between those long legs before crawling up her body, kissing from her stomach, biting at her bra and licking her neck until he made it up to her lips. He reached back, unclasping her bra and pulling it off of her in one swift movement.

Miyu moaned as he pinned her hands against the bed over her head. He held them there with one hand, using the other to trail along her bare breast. He looked up into her passionate eyes before engulfing her nipple in his mouth. She choked out words he wasn't familiar with, her body writhing with bliss.

Suddenly her panties began seeming a lot more constricting.

"Rei-Reita." She moaned, making him look up at her through his yellow hair and dark eyelashes. She choked out a breath, unable to speak at that look.

But he got what she wanted. He licked one more time at her breast before reaching down and taking off her panties. She bit her lip as she could just _feel _his boxers against her skin.

Reita rid himself of his own boxers, revealing his generously sized erection. Miyu threw her head back as he finally released her hands. She saw him jump off the bed, leaving her cold and exposed as he ran over to his jeans, pulling a condom out of his back pocket.

She rolled her eyes. Typical Reita. Always _knows _he's gonna get some.

He paused for a second before getting back on the bed, admiring how much of a beautiful mess she was. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow, her breathing shallow and her chest heaving. He could feel the tightness in his manhood increase at just the sight.

Miyu raised her eyebrow at him, smiling before getting up on her knees. Reita watched as she snatched the condom wrapper from his hand, ripping it open with her teeth. She reached down, licking the tip of his erection and closing her mouth over it as her tongue worked along the sides. She liked it when he moaned her name, not caring who heard. She also liked it when he worked his fingers through her hair, hardly restraining from thrusting into her mouth.

She pulled away before rolling the condom over his length, running her hands along the rubber for good measure, making him breath in little gasping breaths before pushing her back on the bed.

She felt herself collide with the softness of the mattress as he collided with the softness of her skin. He positioned himself over her giving her a single look to tell her he was going in.

He pushed inside her, watching as she felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her lips were parted and breathing heavily, making him want to dip his tongue in there.

Once he was full sheathed inside her, he waited for her to nod and tell him to continue. As she did this, he dove down and desolated her mouth. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and kept him as close as humanly possible.

With each thrust, she felt her body melt beneath him. She only wanted more and more, from him. No one else but him. Sure, other guys could give her pleasure, but without the allure of _Reita, _it just wouldn't be the same.

"Oh my God." She moaned as he let his head fall to her shoulder, pushing harder and harder inside her. "Reita. Reita!"

Oh he liked it when she did that. He loved it, letting the shutters of her words run through him like sexual tremors. It was so damn sexy seeing her like this.

She pushed at his shoulders, rolling on top of him and straddling him. She lifted her hands to tangle in her own hair as her orgasm was plastered all over her face. Reita's hands stayed on her hips, guiding her up and down his length. He watched in awe as she moaned so loud that his chest hurt from the sight.

"Reita!" She moaned as she leaned back, causing Reita to hit that one spot inside her that sent her reeling.

With a sudden burst of energy, she brought her hips down faster than she thought possible, the smack of skin filling their ears as she felt pure ecstasy course through her body.

Neither of them wanted this orgasm to end. They would happily fuck for the rest of their lives, but their bodies soon because wore out as Reita released inside her, filling her up from the inside. She bit her lip, still breathing heavily as they both rode out the orgasm.

After a moment, she lifted herself off of him, feeling the remnants of his semen dripping down her thighs. She rolled over beside him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmmm." She reached up and kissed his jaw, placing her hand on his sweaty chest. "You're all wet."

He smiled his heart still beating too fast for him to form a coherent sentence.

"Amazing." He whispered, liking the feeling of her skin against his.

"Yes, it was." She smiled to herself. "I kinda feel bad for doing it on Kai's bed though…I'll wash his sheets for him."

"Mmm-hmm." Reita sighed. "Whatever you say, baby. I'm still up on Cloud Nine where the name 'Kai' is a very distant matter."

She laughed as she reached up and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure where this came from...it has no plot at all...too many Escape the Fate videos...*damn***


End file.
